The present invention relates to a means used in connection with casting of concrete structures, particularly large, curved surfaces of shells, without utilization of supporting framework, and without removal of formwork.
Conventional use of formwork and casting of large, more or less curved surfaces, requires a comprehensive, heavy and costly supporting framework or the like. The operation of assembling and disassembly such structures is substantial and time-consuming, especially when involving the casting of sealing structures in reinforced concrete in connection with large halls or the like, or in connection with spherical shells in offshore structures with tall concrete skirts.